lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
17-9 To Disperse Love Songs
|tags = |maiden = Warm Winter Love-Shoe |s drop = Comfortable Shoes |princess = Princess Morning Time Direction |s drop2 = |previous = |next = }} Story: Mercury Group's Chairman Reid, regardless of the audience's gaze, invited Kimi, a woman disguised as a man, to dance... in the spotlight's shadow, who has hidden conspiracy or truth? Dialogue Part 1: Video Transcription Kimi, dressed as a man with her hair tied back, and Reid dance together in the middle of the White Blossom Banquet. Nikki, Bobo, and Momo watch them in awe. Reid spins Kimi, his hand rising to her back, and her hairband falls, releasing her long silver hair. * Kimi: (Thinking) Darn! I'll be exposed! Reid's fingers tangle through Kimi's hair. In front of everyone, he suddenly bends down and kisses her. All eyes are on them. He holds Kimi to his chest, her face pressed against it. She grabs at his sleeve, her face red and her eyes wide. Suddenly a giant booming sound occurs. * Kimi: !? * Bystander 1: Ah-! What's happening? * Bystander 2: Blackout? Reid looks down at Kimi with a smile on his face. * Reid: My apologies, milady. The spotlights turn back on, and people rush to where the White Blossom was kept. However, the mannequin is empty. * Bystander: White Blossom was gone!! Dialogue: * Momo: Lady Kimi!!! * Kimi: (Ties a ponytail and walks to Nikki) The person who stole the White Blossom was here. Nikki, what did you find out? * Nikki: Nothing... At the time, everyone was looking at you... * Momo: I... I... My face just blushed... * Bobo: Kimi, are you ok? Or perhaps you want me to go berate Reid! * Kimi: (Blushed) No need for that! It was an accident that the hair band fell. There didn't seem to be a better solution. * Bobo: But your precious first kiss! He's taken this too far! * Kimi: Reid has already apologized. Although I was shocked, the results exceeded my expectations. * Kimi: Right now, people are all discussing his sexual preference and ignored me and the whatever he told me... * Nikki: You and Reid had already planned this out...? * Kimi: This is not the place to discuss the details. We should first search for the clues to the White Blossom. * Bobo: ...I'm still shaken by what just happened... It's... like... Reid took advantage of you... * Kimi: Bobo, stop talking about it. Even after today, my relationship with Reid will remain the same, this won't change anything. * Kimi: It is Reid that will be in the spotlight, and it may cause trouble for him later. I want to thank him for his bravery. * Bobo: What if gossip magazines find out your real identity? ...and the Seven Kingdoms will know the lady of AAG was kissed Reid... * Kimi: You should know, nothing will change merely because of the words of others. Do not worry about it. * Bobo: Lady Kimi is so great... If it were me, I wouldn't have known what to do... but you are so calm! * Kimi: Thanks for all, but there are many more important things. Let's go rescue father and the company from those politicians! * Nikki: Kimi, I'll definitely help you! * Bobo: Shhh... be quiet! That strange model is coming our way! * Hiber: And we meet again! Hmm, why is the door to the emergency route open? Have you seen anybody go through there? * Momo: The thief could have escaped through here! * Hiber: It seems like I need to talk to Reid about it. * Nikki: Bobo, Momo, let's follow the thief! * (Hiber, while watching Nikki and others leaving, smiles mysteriously.) * (Outside the reception room) * Momo: You disgusting thief!!! Don't move!!! * Bobo: Nikki, quickly change into the suit of federal policewoman and seize her! * Female Thief: ... * Nikki: White Blossom is Kimi and her father's most precious treasure... I would never let it fall into your hands! Part 2: * Momo: What... What kind of trick is this!? Quite sly! * Kimi: Nikki, her strength is admirable, equip a Federal rifle in order to defeat her! At this point in the game, the player must play against Sofia until the progress bar has filled to 50,000. After they do this, 17-Side Story 1 The Lost Oracle and 17-Side Story 2 The Famous 4 Noblemen?! will open, which allow the player to craft Federal Police Gun and continue the story. Part 3: * Bobo: Stop! I won't let you escape this time! * Momo: Hand over the White Blossom! Part 4: * Bobo: Oh no! She still escaped! * Momo: The White Blossom... Nikki, what shall we do! * Kimi: That's a pity... We were so close... * Nikki: Don't panic. Look, at what I found. It seems to have fallen from the pockets of the thief... * Momo: This? What is this?... Stars? * Bobo: Ah?! This star ribbon seems so familiar... Where have I seen it before? * Kimi: Let's return to the banquet hall first, or the police might mistake us as the thief. * Nikki: Yeah, you're right Kimi! Let's go back first and hope nothing bad happens... Category:Chapter 17 Banquet of Sakura Fall Category:Stages